Meulin's Melodies
by karkat-kid
Summary: Why would you think they broke up?


(based on the lovely art by homosexualpancakes on tumblr)

Your name is Kurloz Makara and you are sitting in your room with your lovely, your meaning, your Meulin. She sits there across from you and twiddles her pretty little fingers; she's itching to hear your songs again. Her small hands twist with an itch. Your pretty little kitty, all she wants is to hear a little tune of yours. You smile wide when you see her looking off at your guitar. She wants to hear her melody; to twirl around the room in a giddy. She was full of life; full of everything you loved. You sigh deeply and she twists her head to look at you; you can see the excitement filling her eyes. She knows what is coming. You can't resist her soft kitten eyes, a girl no one can be mad at. You stand and walk over to your guitar and you see the girl light up, she jumps up and her small frame is bouncing in a matter of seconds. You sit down with the guitar and strum it for a bit, teasing the little girl. She jumps and jumps waiting for you to play out a little tune for her. You strum the first few chords and she lays back and slips into the music and the rhythmic strums

Settle down with me

Cover me up

Cuddle me in

Lie down with me

Hold me in your arms

Your heart's against my chest

Lips pressed to my neck

I've fallen for your eyes

But they don't know me yet

And the feeling I forget

I'm in love now

Kiss me like you wanna be loved

Wanna be loved

Wanna be loved

This feels like I've fallen in love

Fallen in love

Fallen in love

Settle down with me

And I'll be your safety

You'll be my lady

I was made to keep your body warm

But I'm cold as, the wind blows

So hold me in your arms

My heart's against your chest

Your lips pressed to my neck

I've fallen for your eyes

But they don't know me yet

And the feeling I forget

I'm in love now

Kiss me like you wanna be loved

Wanna be loved

Wanna be loved

This feels like I've fallen in love

Fallen in love

Fallen in love

Yeah I've been feeling everything

From hate to love

From love to lust

From lust to truth

I guess that's how I know you

So hold you close

To help you give it up

So kiss me like you wanna be loved

Wanna be loved

Wanna be loved

This feels like I've fallen in love

Fallen in love

Fallen in love

So kiss me like you wanna be loved

Wanna be loved

Wanna be loved

This feels like I've fallen in love

Fallen in love

Fallen in love

She sang along to every word, her little melody, she played with the small little black curls at the nape of your neck as you sang. You stared into her olive eyes as she wiped off your face paint. She hates the paint you throw on your face every day, she paints you without it. She leans in and gives you the smooch the song begged. Her soft, supple lips fit into yours perfectly. You feel her soft pointed cat tongue leave her lips and slip through your lips for a brief moment, just before the kiss had ended.

Meulin wiped off more face paint with her tiny thumb before slinking away to the piano. It was purple, of course, the bones from your silly outfit traced onto the top silky purple piano. Meulin made herself comfortable and she ran her fingers across the colorful keys. She started her tune on the piano and you slipped away for a moment.

You walk into the bathroom and stare yourself in the mirror. She didn't like the paint, so the paint would go. She wanted your days together to be perfect, and perfect didn't include washing face paint off of her face, neck, collarbone, shoulders, clothes anything and everything got your face paint. You wash the paint off fast as you can so you can return to your pretty little kitty.

You walk back in to find her deep in the sound, singing on the top of her lungs. She's singing about her ships. Her song for your Moirail and a girl he rather fancied. Mituna and Latula would make a nice pair, but something just doesn't interest Latula. It made him sad, but nothing could keep that dandilion boy down! That's what you like in him. She finishes her song and dandelion head on the piano. You walk up behind her in your silent way of walking and you wrap your arms around the little kitty

"Singing about your OTP again Meu?" You whisper in her ear as she lets out a little gasp

"Last time I checked, we are not Mituna and Latula" A grin came across your face, but a grin no one else sees but your girl. True, you are smiling all the time, but you save this grin for her.

"Oh really?" You kiss her neck and she lets out a little giggle.

"Can I hear my melody again?" She puts a hand gently on your face, you see that look in her kitty eyes and you give in. You sit on the piano bench and and sing to the girl.

Little did you know, this would be the last time she'd hear your song, and the last time you'd sing it.

That night, you lay down with Meulin for sleep. Her long, silky black hair mixing with your tangled mess. You whisper sweet nothings to each other untili you both fall fast asleep, into silent dreaming. Almost silent, that is.

You dream of a different land, and you see different people. It was a dark room, no one was in sight for a while. You see a tall muscular boy walk in, his long black hair soaked in sweat. He stops and looks around for a second before an arrow comes shooting into his knee, he falls and blue blood spits from him. His gaze shoots up to find a boy with an arrow walking in. He looks shockingly similar to you. His paint was different, but besides that he looks like you in your boy days and pajamas. He was carrying a bow, you assume he shot the arrow. He breaks the bow and strangles the boy. Just a typical nightmare. But then things turn terrifying. A little girl springs out of the ventalation. You recognize the small frame as soon as she leaps out. She lets out a rawr and scratchs the face of the young you, but you fight back and break her wrist. For what feels like hours you watch little you beat your young Meulin to death.

You wake in a horror to find the horror real. You are drenched in olive blood. You look to the side and find her gone. You follow an olive trail to the corner of the room to find Meulin laying in a pool of her own blood, she's crying and in a small ball. You push hair out of her face and she looks at you in terror, your very touch startles her.

"Meu, what happened here?!" You ask her in a frantic, but she only starts crying harder

"Meu?! Meu answer me!" You start to shout and she just looks at you

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Meulin shouts, you feel the purple tears rising in your eyes, your voice is no where to be found. You hold her through the rest of the night, she tells you the horror she felt as you dreamt.

You had started screaming when your young self beat young Meulin. It literally went on for hours. You had deafened your only listener.

You and Meulin spent days apart. She was locked up in her room for days. You knew what you you needed to do. You would never forgive yourself for what you had done. You let your love destroy her hearing. You would never utter another word. You wouldn't sing if you didn't have anyone to listen to you. You wouldn't play if no one could listen. You wouldn't speak if the only person that ever listened couldn't hear. You walked into the bathroom, needle and scissors in hand. You didn't shed a tear as you cut your tongue in half. You then proceeded to pull the needle through your lip, creating the effect you had always wanted to achieve with your makeup on your lips. The string you had used was stained purple, as the string was pulled through you.

You left the room covered in blood when your operation was complete. You didn't bother cleaning it up. You looked in mirror at your work. The strings were pulled nice and tight. You took blood that had been in the sink and drew on the mirror to show you were silent. You could no longer smile, at least not yet. The string would pull on the holes if you tried that now. You'd have to wait a few weeks before you could smile, that is, if you had any reason to.

You heard the familar knock at your door, you open the door and let Meulin in silently. It's not like she can hear you or you can even say anything.

"Kulz! Look at me, I learned to mime!" She squeels from behind, you turn slowly and see her rapidly flashing mimes at you. She mimes until you see the light leave her eyes, the light perfectly falling on the stiches. She looked a little firghtened at first, but then the saddness set in her eyes. She must have known what you had done and why. You could see the olive tears gathering in her eyes. You have never made her cry in sadness, only in happiness. This was a terrible blow for you right now. You didn't need this now.

"You can't speak. I can't hear. What are we now? The little disabled couple?" You just let the purple tears fall. She glances in the back at the old instruments she loved so very much. The olive tears in her eyes told you that it couldn't work. She'd always want those instruments to make the noises she loved.

When she left, you made sure they were hidden nicely. You fear she'd find them, but you don't think she'll look hard enough.

Little did you know she sat with them for hours alone every day, crying. After the music couldn't be heard, you couldn't bear to look at her without pain. Maybe one day you'll be able to talk with her, one day connect again with your little kitten of love.


End file.
